One Man's Loss
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Alicia has prepared dinner for Peter but he is delayed in a meeting. Will decides that it really is to hell with the bad timing and shows up to talk with her. Set post season 4 finale, but ignores season 5!


_set post 422 and before season 5 disregard everything that happened in season 5._

_the set up is much inspired by a scene in a new Danish TV-show. just with special twists and moves and actions that makes it all AW. Also thank you to Steffi for her beta work._

I don't own the show.

* * *

**One Man's Loss...  
**

She should have expected the call she really should have. After all it wasn't like she hadn't been here before in this place and situation. She had been his wife for so long already that she knew all about those calls and was used to them. Yet she had told herself it would be different this time, that they were different. But in reality habits are hard to change and old patterns easy to fall back into way too easily. They may have agreed to renew their vows, but the plans of when and how had still been pushed back a little, and apparently so had the private dinner to celebrate it. It didn't matter that she cooked, and the kids stayed with friends and he had just been elected governor and that was another thing they had planned on celebrating. He had still called just as she pulled out the baked pasta the smell filling the kitchen, a message of a meeting drawing out and how he couldn't get away. The state came first, she understood that. So many other things more important than your wife and family, it was a rehearsed line, after all the idea was what had broken them in the first place.

So here she was, the black lace dress and lingerie itching and scratching on her body, leaving her to want to take it off. Yet she didn't, after all Peter had promised to be over later. So she could just as well keep that part up, even though dinner would be long cold then and the champagne warm and out of bubbles. But the sex would likely still be just as good and she could at least get that out of this meeting.

The lack of kids and Peter gave her the first moment in a while to start thinking, two nights ago she had said she was in to Cary. And had started to plan on leaving Lockhart/Gardner with him. She needed to get away from Will, she couldn't do this thing. Be with Peter again, renew their vows, give them a second chance, be the first lady of state back in the eyes of the media. While her heart made her desire to run into Will's arms every moment. She had thought she had seen him standing lean and tall, so desirable right there at the party celebrating Peter's victory. But he had been an image conjured up by her pent up desire and longing, her needs, her wants. It all sounded so simple, so physical when she thought of it like that. But it wasn't, if it had been him right there she would have run to him, run away with him, away from it all. She would have let him take her somewhere only they knew. She would likely have followed him to the end of the earth if that had been within his plans. But it hadn't been him, and the reality that crashed down on her had felt like an ice cold shower. She had to get away from him completely, she couldn't stay stuck in that situation any further. So there went her leap from the safety of the job she had made a life around when her old one crumbled more than 4 years ago.

Sitting here alone, her head was lightly fuzzy from the bubbles and the alcohol itself on empty stomach. The pasta looked less tasteful when forced to eat it alone after preparing it and standing in the smell for hours. Sitting here she wondered if she had done it right, if her choice had been the right one. Something told her Will wouldn't be one to often cancel date night on her, leaving her efforts fruit- and meaningless.

The doorbell chimed, pulling her from her depressive state of emptiness. She stood up and went to answer, a part of her hoped it might be Peter after all, confirming she had made the right choice and things would be different on the second time on this merry-go around. Yet she was more than sure it wasn't.

She pulled the door open without checking who it was, which might have been her mistake. After all the way she was dressed was for a date night with her husband, not a rendezvous with her ex-lover/soon to be ex-boss who was now standing outside the door, running a hand frustratedly through his disheveled hair. She stared at him in shock and surprise. Though really it shouldn't surprise her that much. He had been very decisive when he told her to hell with the bad timing. That they would talk no matter what. Yet she had avoided his calls, not sure how to face him, hoping he would give her another out like he always did in the past. Let her run their roller-coaster ride like she had in the past. But apparently he hadn't. Apparently he had in this instance decided to really say to hell with it all. They stared at each other, she wasn't sure if he expected her to break the by now awkward silence looming between them.

"Are you... can we? We need to talk!" He mumbled, and she let out a relieved sigh because he took the breaking of ice out of her hands. She nodded slowly in response, stepping aside and letting him in. She could just as well do that as sit there and wait for Peter to come. At least it would be time spend and she guessed she did need to talk to Will, if for nothing else she did owe him to tell him in person that she was leaving. That she had made a choice for the both of them. Taken the temptation out of their hands. As he passed her, his arm brushed hers and she shivered, suddenly she felt more intoxicated than the wine had made her. He made her feel lightheaded and dizzy, just like his close proximity always had.

She needed to get a grip on herself.

"Have you eaten? I was about to drop it but I have lasagna I can reheat if you like some?" She offered. Anything to push back the talk that was coming a few more minutes as well as get an option to go collect herself so she wouldn't do something stupid, like sleep with him right here, carpet burns and red/purple bruises marring her skin come tomorrow morning.

"No... but you don't need to... I'm... this won't be long... are you alone?" He babbled. She had never before known him to be one to do that but there was a first for everything.

"Yes, the kids are out for the night and Peter got stuck in a meeting. I will go reheat it. It is really not a problem it is better than to throw it out.." She offered, not giving him a chance to protest already out of reach grabbing the dish and in the safety of the kitchen putting it in the micro oven, reheating it fast. She didn't return to him before it was done and was relieved he didn't come to find her. She brought it back in and the way he looked at her as she reentered made her stomach flutter. This wouldn't end well she already knew that. She placed the dish on the table and made a motion with her hand. She almost wanted to roll her eyes of the irony. The carefully prepared dinner for her husband would now be consumed by her ex. She picked up the bottle of champagne she had been drinking of, her brows furrowing, she had already consumed way more than she thought.

"Do you want some?" She offered Will who raised a brow at her.

"What about some water instead for both of us?" He pointed out, as she let out a hollow laugh.

"Where's the fun in that? If you won't keep me company I will gladly go get you some water. But as you can see I like my bubbles." Her voice held more snark than she meant to but she was already drunk and having him here like this made the snark come naturally.

He seemed to accept and nodded, while holding up a glass. She poured some for him and another glass for herself, before taking a seat in front of him. She served their food, and both started to pick in it. Or rather she did. Will ate with a blooming appetite, like he hadn't seen food in days. At least the food was tasteful to one of them, and someone enjoyed it. To her it felt like it was growing in her mouth, making it hard to swallow it. However him eating gave her a little longer before the inevitable talk he wanted to have, the one she wished never came to happen. She drank more of the bubbly liquor, enjoying the taste, though that also seemed to have gone dull and nauseating within the last five minutes. She saw Will take a second and third helping. And was glad he seemed to want to push back the looming talk as long as she did. Though if he really wanted that, why was he here? Maybe he wanted it pushed back because a part of him already had his answer, seeing her dressed up in black lace, cooking dinner for Peter, knowing he had likely already lost. Knowing that what he was pushing back a little longer was rejection and a broken heart.

She could see him slow down, his plate almost empty and he looked up at her, his eyes keeping her prisoner and making it hard for her to tear herself away. But she did, gaze cast down as she stood up.

"I will put this away, do you want some dessert? I have tiramisu." She offered, but a hand grabbed hers. His fingers locked around her wrist.

"Thank you for the food, but we both know I didn't come here to eat." His voice was was filled with a dark and capturing timbre. Luring her in, putting her under a spell, making her breath catch and her head spin. She didn't answer, she couldn't

"Alicia..." He rasped the words and suddenly she could feel his body switch position. He was standing behind her in the next instance, something that only made her feel dizzier and her knees weak.

"Look at me Alicia!" he was begging her softly, and in a brave moment she turned around. Her body caught between his and the table. His eyes, pulling her in, making her unable to escape.

"What are you doing with him Alicia? I would never treat you like that. Leave you sitting alone in the dark, drinking. Not after you prepared all of this. I would be here ten minutes before just because I couldn't wait to see you. Or I would be the one cooking you dinner just because I wanted to see the smile on your face. You deserve one that wakes you up in the morning before the sun rises just because he can't wait to hear what you have to say. You don't deserve this." He whispered, his fingers creeping up and caress her cheek gently.

She looked down. She needed to get away from the trapped space or she would do something stupid. She tried to move, but stumbled a bit, closing the little space between their bodies instead. So she suddenly found herself in his arms, her breasts pressed into his hard chest. Her face in the crook of his neck and his strong arms now locked around her in a tight embrace. It took nothing to move her head, finding his lips, tasting them and then she was locked in a kiss. First soft and exploring. But they were not kids that kissed for the first time. They were lovers finding their way back to each other: so a simple kiss became passionate tongues meeting and tracing hands pushing and pulling, more contact needed.

She needed him and for once there might be no interruptions, no bad timing hovering. Because her kids were out, her phone was in another room, Peter was in a meeting and Diane wasn't there to give them disapproving looks. Instead they were here alone. Able to enjoy each other, to feel the sparkling connection that had always been between them. He pulled her closer into him and she pressed herself more against him, and that changed their game. Changed the pace.

She had been stuck between him and the table but it was still filled with food, so he was lifting her up, pushing her dress up and out of the way. Her heels digging into his thighs as she arched herself more into him, needing more friction than she was getting she was sure her wetness might leave stains on his pants but neither he nor she really seemed to care. He was lifting her up and moving them around, to the next closest surface that would give them the leverage they needed. It turned out to be a wall. She was pressed up against it and he growled into her neck as they both fumbled to get his pants down.

* * *

**Really m-rated**

She ran her hand over his erection a few times, enjoying the feel of how he twisted under her fingers like he always had.

"You in lace always drove me crazy..." He growled into her neck as he lifted one of her legs to wrap it around him. She let out a throaty laugh. And couldn't help but tease him a little more in that moment while she lined him up with herself.

"I wonder what you will do the second you realize I am wearing thigh highs and have had no underwear on the whole night." The next second she let out a high pinched scream as he thrust hard and deep into her.

"I already know. I wanted to take you the second you opened the door." He mumbled as he pulled half the way out again before pushing back in. Not giving her any time to adjust. Not that she wanted any. The pleasurable burn from no longer being used to his size and then suddenly being stretched by him to her very limit once again was half the fun. He moved in and out of her at a hard pace, making her moan and whimper.

"Why didn't you just do it there?" She still managed to form between two screams.

"Because you are so much more than sex to me Alicia, and I didn't come here for that." He mumbled, his movements changing a bit, slowing down. He wrapped her other leg around him lifting her up and suddenly going deeper in, hitting her cervix with every thrust, making her beg for more.

"Then what did you come here for..." She still panted between begging him to never stop.

"I love you..." He said against her lips, kissing her deeply as his pubic bone rubbed against her clit, giving her even more stimulation.

She froze, in that moment she froze. Of course she had thought he might, she had imagined him say it. She had heard him slip up once on a phone call. It had been hinted, but it had never been said. He pulled back from the kiss, still balls deep in her but their movements halted, as he looked into her eyes. She stared at him in shock but then moved and pulled his face down again, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too..." She mumbled against his kiss, against his lips as he fused them together again.

Pressing deeper into her, pushing her harder against the wall. As she whispered the words again, she felt him pick up his pace. It was like knowing that whatever was between then wasn't one-sided at all spurred him on, made him go harder and deeper, like he wanted them to become one body, mind and soul. She whimpered and gasped, letting out a high pinch scream as he hit a particular sensitive spot within her.

**worst M-rated over**

* * *

She kissed him again, enjoying the taste of his tongue that was solely Will.

And that was when the spell was suddenly broken, after all every good thing always ends up crashing.

"Alicia... I am so sorry for running late... the meeting was with Eli... and..." She couldn't focus on what else was said.

She hadn't heard Peter knock on the door or open it. She had no idea where her and Will actually were standing and if they were out of sight but they had to be since Peter was still talking and hadn't said anything. And she was pretty sure if he had seen them that wouldn't be the case. Her hand closed over Will's mouth, silencing anything he might be thinking of saying. Just as he pushed a finger between her lips, letting her bite down on it. Which was good as she hadn't counted in how close she had been to her peak so as Will slowly lowered her and the angle changed once again he rubbed against her differently she suddenly felt it. How her orgasm rolled in over her making her bite down hard on his finger to avoid screaming and giving them up to Peter who seemed to still be in the hallway, probably taking off his coat and such stuff.

Her legs were weak and Will was still hard and full as he pulled out and they both hurried to try and get themselves in order, though they already knew it was useless. That Peter would see right through them anyway but they had to try, it was like an unspoken imperative.

Yet the moment she pushed her dress down was the same one Peter stepped into sight. His eyes darkening and changing as he took in their appearances. He could likely see it with one glance at them. If not for their wrinkled and disheveled clothes then from the lipstick stains on Will's collar and face.

"Gardner." Peter's voice was almost a growl. And She instinctively stepped in front of Will almost protectively.

"Will you should go Peter and I need to talk..." She whispered without looking behind her. But her gaze at Peter was hard, telling him he better be careful here.

"No, he can stay Alicia, I've seen enough. I have no desire to stay and talk to my wife about her lover. I thought things had changed but they clearly haven't." Peter stared at them, his eyes were hateful and angry as he glared at them both.

"No. I will go. Alicia is right, you two need to talk. Just remember Peter, I am not the one that left my wife sitting alone after hours of cooking and preparing dinner." Will voiced as he moved around her, and started to leave.

"No you just decided to sweep in on another man's territory instead." Peter growled, and she felt almost proud when Will only halted briefly but continued walking.

"I want a divorce Peter. This isn't working. You can say whatever you want. I thought it was different, too. But I don't want to go back to old patterns. I don't want to be the one waiting around for you like tonight. Yes you have been the one waiting around for me for months now, so maybe it was fair. But I don't want to be like this again. You are a good governor or you will be, I know that. But I don't want to be the first lady. I don't... this with Will. Peter I am in love with him. It isn't some fling or something that will go away. I thought it would but it won't. So I want a divorce." She whispered as she moved over and took a seat at the table, picking up the bottle of champagne and emptying the last bit as she looked up at a shocked Peter.

She might be drunk and dizzy but her mind had never seemed clearer than in that moment. She was resolute and had made a choice.

* * *

_Please let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
